


The one in control

by IsaacDowney



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: Noctis woke up with the urge to break all the rules.He was free. For the first time in his life, he was going to spend a whole week completely alone. No responsibilities. No title to bear. No fate to assume.He woke up the heart already beating fast with adrenaline.What did he want the most? He inhaled deeply, the thought alone making his mind dizzy. He wanted to lose this damned virginity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis fought with Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus and they decided to give themselves a week.   
Noctis is in love with all of them.

Noctis woke up with the urge to break all the rules.  
He was free. For the first time in his life, he was going to spend a whole week completely alone. No responsibilities. No title to bear. No fate to assume.  
He woke up the heart already beating fast with adrenaline and though he thought he would sleep in, he was on his feet at the sunrise.  
He left the caravan, his money heavy in his pocket, not really knowing what to do with it. What did he want the most? He inhaled deeply, the thought alone making his mind dizzy. He wanted to lose this damned virginity.  
It was the biggest infraction he could make right now. He could hear his teenager-self cheering.  
  
He let the regalia to the others and took a taxi back to Hammerhead, because he honestly had no idea where else he could go. He stopped at Takka's dinner and ate the biggest piece of meat available. And with no vegetables, thank you very much. With a milkshake in hand, he walked to Cid's garage and searched for Cindy. She wasn't too far away working on some car.  
  
"Hey, he said awkwardly.  
\- Oh? Heya! If it isn't the Prince! Where are the other fellows?  
\- Obviously not here. I've got a favor to ask.  
\- Ah! Ask away, I'll help ya in any way I can.  
\- I'm looking to have fun tonight."  
  
She lifted an eyebrow and Noctis cursed himself, frowning.  
  
"No, I mean, I suppose you know people around here. Is there any party or whatever tonight?  
\- Sure is. It's party every night with the hunters. I'll go with ya, ya seem terribly lost, it's kinda funny."  
  
He shrugged. He ended up helping her all afternoon, at least between milkshakes. Hands full of grease, they walked back to Takka's to eat before the party and Cindy helped him make his plans for the week. He drew on his map where he was supposed to go - and took a photo of it because he was sure he was going to lose said map. Cindy was a surprisingly easy company.  
  
The party turned out to be just guys hanging out around a campfire. They kept hitting on Cindy, completely ignoring him, if nothing they seemed a bit embarrassed that he was there. Noctis drank all the whiskey and things turned out fine in the end. He spent the early morning dancing around the dying flames, singing loudly with another hunter who kept his arm around his shoulder like they were childhood friends. Noctis was too drunk to care.  
  
Later in the morning, maybe around five, he couldn't really tell, Cindy dragged him back to the garage, claiming he clearly needed to sleep. She wasn't wrong, he could barely see with how much his head was spinning. They sat together on the couch for a long moment, without talking, so long that when Noctis looked back at her, he was expecting her to sleep. She wasn't. She was looking through him, like she was imagining someone else at his place.  
  
"You were funny out there, Prince. Should get you to drink more often."  
  
He snorted, rubbing his eyes, too far gone to know what to answer to that. Next time he looked at her, she was now definitely looking at him. There was something shining in her eyes, something malicious. Something horribly endearing.  
Next thing he knew their lips were crushing together.  
  
It wasn't tender or sweet, not even sexy, it was messy and full of tongues. He had no idea what was happening. He wasn't even attracted to women. But he felt like making an exception. He would have another sexual identity crisis later.  
When he was pinning her down on the couch, she seemed to panic and stopped him. Her bright green eyes seemed troubled and Noctis decided he didn't like this look on her.  
  
"I'm not... I'm not an easy girl. It's not 'cause you're the Prince."  
  
He nodded dumbly before understanding it wasn't enough. He then cleared his throat and managed to say, voice husky.  
  
"I know you don't sleep with everyone. Even if you were, that wouldn't make me think less of you... or something."  
  
She nodded. They kissed again. Cindy didn't want any preliminaries so they went straight to it, after condom and lube passed between their hands.  
It was rough. It felt good to have a warm body against his. Her skin was soft, her bottom plump, like he would imagine Prompto's would be. For a moment, he felt guilty imagining someone else but the guilt quickly disappeared. She was doing that too. He dug his nails in her skin and came with a groan.  
She chuckled, almost bitterly.  
  
"I knew your drunk ass wouldn't last."  
  
Noctis pinched her nipples, a pout appearing on his face.  
  
"Shuddup, that was totally planned... I'm gonna eat you out now."  
  
She pushed his hands away but opened her legs anyway. He had no idea how to do that but he did anyway, focusing his tongue on her clitoris, because unlike straight men he knew where that was. He watched lesbian porn sometimes. Pure curiosity.  
No seriously, what was he doing right now?  
  
He stopped thinking when Cindy crushed his head between her thighs and he was surprised with how much he loved it. He licked eagerly, drowning in the sounds of her moans. He felt warm all over, closing his eyes and imagining his favorite blonde would sound like that too if he ate him out. He could imagine it so well it was weird as if he was having memories from another life. His freckled blushing face, mouth opened wide, screaming his lungs out in pleasure, sweat all over his chest, pink nipples perking up... His horribly sweet voice moaning his name over and over.  
  
Cindy came and Noctis happily lapped her pussy until she begged him to stop. By now, he was hard and ready to go again, which made her laugh. They stood up and after putting on another condom, he fucked her doggy style on the table. He couldn't see her face anymore and it felt wrong. With a kiss, he convinced her to turn the other way. She didn't seem to mind. They came together this time. When she left a single kiss on his shoulder while in the after waves of orgasm, Noctis' whole body trembled. He realized how much he was starving for affection.  
He didn't have too much time to think about it though. They ended up in her bed and he fell asleep immediately.  
  
The following morning, his head was throbbing. He could still hear himself singing. He could still hear Cindy's gasps and whines too. He blushed, rubbed his eyes and straightened up. A quick look around was made. He was alone. He sighed deeply, not sure if that was better or worse. He got up, not feeling like sleeping in a bed that wasn't his. His clothes were carefully folded on the bedside table, accompanied by a glass of water and aspirin. Noctis drank it quickly before leaving.  
  
Cindy was in the garage, already working, talking with a client. A client who totally saw Noctis emerging from Cindy's home and looked like he had just seen some juicy gossip. He couldn't even bring himself to care. At least, it wasn't Cid. Damn. That would have been awkward. He waited for them to finish their conversation. Cindy waved the client goodbye, her usual cheerful smile on her lips. She then walked to Noctis with a more amused expression.  
  
"Hangover much?  
\- Yeah no shit."  
  
She giggled and they stood there without knowing what else to add. It was obvious they were both remembering the night before vividly.  
  
"That was a one time thing." She finally said and Noctis nodded.  
"Totally."  
  
She clapped his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon cowboy! Ya've got a long road ahead.  
\- Yeah, I gotta go. Thanks.  
\- Ya don't have to thank me, I enjoyed it too, ya know. Sinful tongue of yours.  
\- Oh, he was definitely blushing, well, I meant, for not making it awkward.  
\- Sure that too."  
  
They laughed together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was selfish. Always had been.

After taking breakfast -oh sweet sweet pancakes-, the hunter from last night recognized him and insisted on driving him wherever he wanted. Noctis wasn't going to refuse, especially if it could help him save some money. He didn't want to have to make a hunt in the middle of this perfect week.

He stared at the window, observing the sandy landscape. He didn't know what else to do. It felt really weird to be alone. Not bad, just weird.  
He wanted to do it again. Maybe with a man this time. He looked back at the hunter who was focused on the road, singing along some country song. He wasn't a model per se but he wasn't ugly. He had charm. Plus, physically, he reminded him of Gladiolus. Now getting fucked deep by Gladiolus sure was a dream of Noct.  
He still remembered the feeling of his Shield's lips against his, even if it was two days ago already. They could have fucked right there, god, had he wanted it. But in the end, he fled. He was glad he did. Noctis knew he couldn't have borne it. Having his cock in him would never have been enough.  
But Gladiolus didn't want to give him anything else. Neither did Ignis and Prompto. Noctis kept thinking it was fine, really, he understood. You can't control your feelings, he knew that too well. Still. He was angry at them. He liked to think he had the right to but deep down he knew the truth.

He was selfish. Always had been.

He placed his hand on the hunter's thigh.

"Do you want a blowjob?"

Noctis would have laughed at the expression on the other's face if he wasn't the one who just spoke.

"What?"

The Prince shrugged.

"I wanna suck your dick.  
\- Geez yeah, I got the idea, just why?  
\- What a weird question.  
\- You're the one who's weird!  
\- That's not a no."

The hunter huffed and focused on the road again. Noctis thought for a moment that he definitely wasn't interested and pouted.

"Of course that's not a no." The hunter finally said, almost in a whisper. Noctis smirked.

"Oh Astrals! Cursed the hunter the moment Noctis leaned in, Wait for us to arrive in town! I don't wanna die in a car accident.  
\- Alright geez, calm down."

There were no other words exchanged then. Noctis forgot to ask him his name.

Next thing he knew, he had a cock in his mouth. It tasted bad. Like, really bad, like abort mission bad. He pulled back with a grimace.

"Do dicks always taste so bad or is it just you, dude?  
\- What the fuck, don't be mean. And what do you even mean? Is that your first time?  
\- Well, yeah? With a man, yeah.  
\- Okay, I'm out.  
\- What??"

The hunter put his pants back on and walked toward the door, sighing as he watched his obvious erection. Noctis stood up and, frustrated, he took a pillow and threw it on the man.

"Oh fuck off.  
\- You fuck off! You can't just walk away, that's virgin discrimination!  
\- Listen, kid, I'm not taking that responsibility... You're the freaking Prince... I'm going now.  
\- You can't! I had your dick in my mouth, we had a moment!"

The hunter sighed again and threw the room's key at Noctis who caught it easily.

"You can keep the room. Have a good day."

And just like that, he left. Noctis didn't even have the heart to be furious. He let himself fall on the bed and took a nap.  
He woke up in the middle of the night because of the nightclub just in front of his motel. He groaned loudly and put his head under his pillow... Before jumping awake.

Twenty minutes later, he was walking into the club, dressed in ridiculously short shorts, fishnet stockings, and his usual boots and shirt. It didn't take long for a group of men to notice him and invite him over. They were already drunk and couldn't keep their hands to themselves and though it definitely annoyed Noctis, he let it happen. He was there for that, wasn't he?  
One drink after the other, Noctis found himself enjoying the presence of the blond guy next to him and if he looked a bit like Ignis, no one would notice. The dude never stopped talking and laughed way too loud but he was funny and he smelled good -or at least, he somehow didn't smell like alcohol-. Noctis tried to invite him back to his hotel room but the music was too loud and the Caelum felt too floppy to scream above it. He just snuggled beside him and placed his cheek on his shoulder. That made the other guys whistle and Noctis couldn't help but laugh at the attention.  
Later in the night, after many inflamed dances, two women joined them and Noctis ended up sniffing cocaine... or whatever that was. He was far too gone to care.

In the early morning, he was pushed against a wall and made out with the guy. He didn't think he would have his first time with a guy in a club's bathroom but he would take that over... well over nothing. It started slow, gentle and Noctis was melting at the way their hips kept brushing against each other. He whimpered when the guy put his hand around his throat and kissed him deeply. The stranger whispered something Noctis didn't quite catch and he put his hand in his underwear.

"What are you doing? We don't have lube..."

He pushed a finger inside him and Noctis cried out, digging his nails in his skin.

"Stop that!"

The guy didn't stop and tried to add a second finger. Something inside Noctis flipped. He put his feet on the other's chest and pushed him away. The guy hit the floor and groaned as he did so, holding his injured head. Noctis didn't care, didn't even see that to be fair, anger built within him and he couldn't help but jump on the dude to ruin him. Who the fuck did he think he was?  
At the third punch, some men separated them and Noctis screamed his anger until his lungs were burning.  
One of the women from earlier accompanied him back to his motel.

Falling on his bed, he laid there a while, watching the sunrise. At some point, he burst into tears. For the first time of the week, he missed his friends. He reached out for his phone and hesitated to call Ignis, he knew they would all run to him and put him out of his misery. Then again, he would have to explain why he felt so bad and didn't really want to. He was too ashamed.

Noctis fell asleep holding his phone tightly against his chest.

He wasn't in control anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes that's it that's the end let's drown in the angst

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming in a few days, subscribe to get the notification !


End file.
